Jiangsu Yaxing
Jiangsu Yaxing Automobile Group Co., Ltd. was established in Yangzhou, Jiangsu, China on July 20, 2007, with a registered capital of 400 million yuan, is a wholly state-owned holding group of companies, Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. The company was formerly established in 1996. Jiangsu Yaxing Automobile Group Co., Ltd. currently has four subsidiaries: Yangzhou Yaxing Co., Ltd., Yangzhou Yaxing Commercial Vehicle Co., Ltd., Yangzhou Diesel Engine Co., Ltd. and Yangzhou Shengda Special Vehicles Co., Ltd., with total assets of $ 2.1 billion. History *In 1952, the Auto Repair Shop was established in Yangzhou. *In 1957, Yangzhou Auto Repair Shop - the successful trial run of the Yaxing vehicles were built *Huadong Military Region of the People's Liberation Army logistics department of three hundred and four plant moved to Yangzhou in 1958, merged with Yangzhou auto repair shop, establishment of Yangzhou automotive repair yard. *In 1979, production of passenger cars. *1981, changed its name to Yangzhou Auto Repair Yard. *1985, changed its name to Yangzhou Passenger Car Manufacturer. *1988, Xi'an Highway Institute (now Xi'an Chang'an University) cooperation, development and production of the first long-distance sleeper bus. *1990, changed its name to the Yangzhou Bus Manufacturing Plant. *November 1995, restructuring Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. *August 1996, Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. was officially established. *September 1996, a joint venture with Germany's Daimler Mercedes-Benz, both owning 50%, established Yaxing - Mercedes-Benz Automobile Co., Ltd., with a total investment of $ 95.5 million. *Yaxing - Mercedes-Benz Co., Ltd. officially opened on March 1, 1997. *In September 1998, Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. initiated the establishment of the Yangzhou Yaxing Corporation. *In August 1999, Yangzhou Yaxing Motor Coach Co., Ltd. was listed on the Shanghai Stock Exchange . *In December 2003, the Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. signed an agreement with Yangzhou Greencool Venture Capital Co., Ltd., Yangzhou Yaxing Motor Coach Co., Ltd. will hold 60.67% of the shares transferred to the latter. *In July 2006, Jiangsu Yaxing Group Co., Ltd. and Yangzhou Greencool Venture Capital Co., Ltd. signed an agreement to buy back the entire equity interest in Yangzhou Yaxing Bus Co., Ltd. which holds 60.67%. *In July 2006, the Jiangsu Yaxing Group Limited acquisition of part of the shares of Yangzhou Diesel Engine Co., Ltd. Yangzhou electromechanical Assets Management Co., Ltd. holds . *In October 2006, Daimler sells its shares in Yaxing - Mercedes-Benz to Jiangsu Yaxing Group Limited . *November 2006, Yangzhou Shengda Special Vehicles Co., Ltd. 100% stake was placed under the Jiangsu Yaxing Group Limited . *In February 2007, Yaxing - Mercedes-Benz Co., Ltd. changed its name to Yangzhou Yaxing Commercial Vehicle Co. *July 20, 2007, Jiangsu Yaxing Group Limited changed its name to the Jiangsu Yaxing Automobile Group Co., Ltd. Products *Buses under the Yangtze and Yaxing brands *''Yangzijiang'' brand diesel engines *''Golden Dove'' special vehicle *auto parts for industrial system. References *Chinese wikipedia webpage External Links *Yaxing Group *Yaxing Coach *Yangzhou Yaxing Commercial Vehicle *Yangzhou Diesel Engine *Yangzhou Shengda Special Vehicles Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Companies founded in 2007 Category:Yaxing Category:Shandong Heavy Industry Category:Companies based in Jiangsu